Final Destination
by The Goddess Bastet
Summary: Part 3 of the "Discovering Her Destiny" Trilogy. It's four years after "Tempting the Fates", and Max and Alec are still crazy about eachother. But somebody is determined to shatter their happiness...
1. Coming Home

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Final Destination  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: Part 3 of the "Discovering Her Destiny" Trilogy. It's four years after "Tempting the Fates", and Max and Alec are still crazy about eachother. But somebody is determined to shatter their happiness...  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2027  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere. I have only just begun to watch Season 2 myself - Designate This aired on the 22 March, so if I'm not totally accurate; just know it's because I must've read the transcript wrong or something, and TELL me that it's wrong!  
  
A/N: It's not necessary to read Parts 1 and 2, but for the sake of continuity - I'd recommend it.  
  
Chapter 1: Coming Home  
  
  
  
"We're back!" shouted Max as she threw open the apartment door.  
  
"Hey, Boo! You look good! You really needed that vacation, didn't you?" said Original Cindy with a huge smile as she gave her friend a big 'welcome home' hug.  
  
She turned around and called out to the other end of the apartment.  
  
"Gabi, Danny! Look who's home!"  
  
"Mommy!" screamed the three-year old twins as they ran up to them.  
  
Max ruffled her daughters' hair and picked them both up to hug them.  
  
"Hey, Cupcakes! Miss us?"  
  
They nodded their heads in unison. Gabi piped up.  
  
"Where's Daddy?"  
  
"Right here." said Alec as he came through the door, laden with the luggage. He dropped it all down and scooped up the girls. They threw their arms around him, laughing in hysterical delight.  
  
"You've been good soldiers, I hope! Did you give Aunty Cindy any trouble?"  
  
They giggled, so he looked up at Original Cindy.  
  
"Thanks for looking after them, OC. Be honest, how many grey hairs did they give you?"  
  
"Original Cindy ain't got no grey hairs! She's still as young and beautiful as she ever was. Or so I'm told!"  
  
She said the last remark with a wicked smile.  
  
"I didn't mind babysitting the 'lil monsters. They were pretty good - considering that you two are their parents!"  
  
"Hey!" Max was indignant.  
  
"Anyways, Boo. How was the second honeymoon? I hear the African sky's pretty romantic." she said with a wink and a not-so-covert nudge.  
  
Max blushed and murmered something about Africa being great. Alec, with a twinkle in his eye, added:  
  
"You would've loved it, OC. The women there look like they were made of melted chocolate!"  
  
"Were you paying attention to them or to my Boo? She didn't go for a romantic holiday so that you could get it on with chocolate goddesses!"  
  
"Oh, I think that Max wasn't neglected at all." he said, putting an arm around Max's shoulders - only to be greeted ith a jab of the elbow to his abdomen. He grinned cockily at her. Some things just hadn't changed. He tried a little flattery.  
  
"The women of Africa may be like melted chocolate, OC, but my candy is right here with me. It's a beautifully wrapped Maxie-bar."  
  
Alec was awarded with a smile, and he wrapped his arms around his wife. He looked down at the girls, who were quietly watching them.  
  
"And what did you two rascals do for the whole three weeks we were gone?"  
  
Gabrielle and Danielle grinned at him in response, and he laughed. He knew that they were a bundle of mischief and he absolutely adored them. Their faces and body build were absolutely identical. They had inherited Max's face structure, but their green and hazel eyes were from him. Their skin tone was fairer than Max's and they lacked her full lips. Instead they had his cheeky smile and the same twinkle in their eyes. Only their different hair colors told them apart. Gabi's hair was dark brown like Max's, while Danny's hair was a dark blonde like his. They were pretty little things, and he knew that when they were older; he'd have to fight off the local teenage male poulation. With that in mind, he was thankful that the girls didn't have Max's seductive pout.  
  
Alec shook his head at himself. Gabi and Danny were only three-years old, but he was already planning on beating down any lout who even thought about touching them. They were his angels...well, more like devils incarnated - but they were still the apples of his eye. His greatest moment was when the nurse had placed their tiny newborn forms into his arms and he'd be damned if anyone took them away!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N  
  
Finally posted! This was wierd to write. Can you picture Alec as an overprotective father? If I work with Alec being 22 in Designate This, then he'd be 27 in this chapter. Why do we have to age? Can't we stay forever young? Anyways. Next chapter, we see Max as a *GASP* mother!  
  
Review! It won't kill you!  
  
OK, take a vote:  
  
Should I extend Part 2 or not? There's a lot of potential that can be added on to it,( I could go right up to Max finding out that she's pregnant) but I'll only extend it if there's a demand. 


	2. Supermom

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Final Destination  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: Part 3 of the "Discovering Her Destiny" Trilogy. It's four years after "Tempting the Fates", and Max and Alec are still crazy about eachother. But somebody is determined to shatter their happiness...  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2027  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere.  
  
A/N: It's not necessary to read Parts 1 and 2, but for the sake of continuity - I'd recommend it.  
  
Chapter 2: Supermom  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
It was Sunday morning at breakfast, and Max was busy attempting omelettes. Gabi was sitting at the table, babbling animatedly about what they'd done while Max and Alec were away.  
  
"And Aunty Cindy told me, that if I didn't shut up, then she'd beat on my ass."  
  
"Gabrielle Alexis Brady, watch your language!"  
  
Max shook her head at her daughter. She and Alec hadn't mentioned anything to them about their transgenic heritage. Gabi and Danny hadn't noticed that they were any different to normal kids yet, and they were too young to be burdened with the knowledge. The girls were both extremely intelligent and picked up words quickly. Some words that they picked up weren't appropriate for three-year olds, though.  
  
"But Aunty Cindy said it!" protested Danny, who had come to her sister's defence.  
  
"Aunty Cindy is an adult. She can say a lot of things that you two can't."  
  
"Daddy doesn't mind."  
  
Max rolled her eyes.  
  
"Daddy's an idiot."  
  
"Hey!" Alec looked up indignantly from the cartoons he was watching. Gabi was deeply upset by her mother's statement.  
  
"Daddy's not a idiot! He's the best Daddy in the whole wide world." She joined him on the couch and gave him a hug. He ruffled her dark hair.  
  
"Aww. Thanks, Sweetie. You know what?"  
  
"What?" she asked in anticipation.  
  
"I think I'll go get you a chocolate ice-cream."  
  
"And me!" piped up Danny, also giving him a hug. Max put her hands on her hips in frustration.  
  
"Oh no you don't! I'm making breakfast. There will be no chocolate ice- cream before your omelettes, understood?"  
  
"Aw, come on Mom!" said the twins.  
  
"Aw, come on Max!" said Alec - and the glare she shot him could kill.  
  
"You're spoiling them!"  
  
"A little chocolatey-goodness won't kill them."  
  
"No, but I might! And you right along with them!"  
  
Alec got up and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. After loving her for as long as he had, he'd learnt that under the Take-no-Nonsence exterior lay nothing but a big fluffy marshmellow.  
  
"Look, I'll get you a present too, OK?"  
  
"It better be good." she grumbled. She had no idea how he could turn the tables on her with only his charm.  
  
"It will be." He purred into her ear. Max actually blushed. This was obviously a new habit that she'd picked up after returning from the second honeymoon. She seemed almost shy to be intimate and be a mother at the same time. Gabi and Danny giggled at the comical sight of their apron-clad mother who was yelling at them the one minute and blushing rosily the next. Max looked at them cynically over Alec's shoulder.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing!" They answered in unison. Alec took the oppurtunity to re- attempt to escape Max's cooking.  
  
"Let me go get that ice-cream..."He said as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Hold on, Mister Brady."  
  
He turned around sheepishly.  
  
"No dessert until every one of you have finished your breakfast." She pointed towards the table.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" All three answered her with a mock salute. They all knew who wore the pants in the family.  
  
_-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*- _ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ _-*-_ 


	3. A tall glass of Sherry

Title: Discovering Her Destiny : Final Destination  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Alec, do you think that I'd give him to Max?  
  
Summary: Part 3 of the "Discovering Her Destiny" Trilogy. It's four years after "Tempting the Fates", and Max and Alec are still crazy about eachother. But somebody is determined to shatter their happiness...  
  
Pairings: Max and Alec. If any two people were destined/designed to be together, it would be them.  
  
Setting: 2027  
  
Spoilers: Anything and Everything from both the show's seasons can pop up somewhere.  
  
A/N: It's not necessary to read Parts 1 and 2, but for the sake of continuity - I'd recommend it.  
  
Chapter 3: A tall glass of Sherry  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Alec was wondering around aimlessly in the mall. Somehow, Max had dragged him to the hell that was a kiddies clothing shop with a sale of 30% off on all items. It was worse than a world war in there and so he had abandoned his wife to seek refuge outside with all the other terrified fathers. The twins themselves were at Cindy's.  
  
"494. How good to see you."  
  
He whirled around to face the syrupy voice.  
  
*FLASHBACK TO ALEC AND MAX IN THE WOODS OUTSIDE MANTICORE*  
  
Alec: There were more than one breeding partner assigned to each of us. In case of death or...inability to perform."  
  
Max: I don't suppose you know who my other 'perfect matches' are, do you?"  
  
Alec: Well...all the breeding assignments were posted up on the notice board.  
  
Max: You're kidding! Manticore had a 'Lonely Hearts' column? Who were your other partners?  
  
Alec: "Nobody that you'd know.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"480. Long time no see. And I'm Alec now, by the way."  
  
She smiled. "I go by Sherry. Fancy meeting you now, in a shopping mall no less. I last saw you..."  
  
"Back at Manticore. Before the fire." Alec finished for her. He wished he could be glad that he'd run into a fellow genetically empowered being, but this particular female had given him enough shit to start a compost factory. She'd never made a secret of the fact that she was infatuated with him, although she did hide it well enough in front of the guards. She had thought that since he was a compatible breeding match for her that they'd definitely be assigned to eachother. However, the Powers That Be paired him to Max instead. 480/Sherry had thrown a tantrum of gigantic proportions in protest and his last sight of her been the uncomfortable image of her screaming form being dragged away to the cold confines of the Solitary chamber.  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
A triumphant Max exited the boutique armed with parcels in each hand. She had had to wrestle some items away from an obnoxious mother who believed that her own children were more deserving of the clothes than Gabi and Danny. It had been an ugly battle, but the merely mortal woman stood no match against the great transgenic leader. Max was eager to share her victory with Alec, and looked in all directions for him. The sight that greeted her was at first, slightly alarming: Her husband was chatting to a stranger. A woman. A woman who was attractive - in a slutty sort of way. She was fairly tall, and had a rather pale complexion - which contrasted starkly with her midnight-black hair . Her eyes were silvery and sly. Her lipstick was much too red for her coloring. Max wasn't worried. Alec wasn't going to cheat on her - and even if he did, it was NOT going to be with the black-haired lass who was obviously lusting after him as they made small talk. Max could see the 'trapped rabbit' look in his eyes and decided that her husband was due to a little rescuing...  
  
_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*-*-_-*- *-_-*-*-_  
  
Alec felt an arm slip around his waist, and he turned in relief to his curiously amused wife. He slid his own arm around her and bent his head to give her a peck on the lips but changed his mind at the last minute and instead, gave her a full-blown kiss. When they turned back to Sherry, they both noticed that her eyes had become dangerously steely and that her face was taught and as hard as igneous rock.  
  
"Sherry, let me introduce you to..."  
  
"452," Sherry cut in, her voice losing all syrup, "I remember."  
  
"You can call me Max."  
  
"Whatever. So, I take it you two are together," she spat.  
  
Max and Alec smiled lovingly at eachother.  
  
"Yep, Ever since 2023."  
  
"Actually, Maxie, you're forgetting to include the year we were dating."  
  
Sherry was obviously confused.  
  
"What do you mean 'the year you were dating'?"  
  
"Well, we were quasi-enemies in 2020, then we were friends in 2021, then we were dating for most of 2022..."  
  
"And we married in early 2023." Max finished for Alec, enjoying the look of horror that crossed Sherry's face. She had to admit that she was feeling an almost sadistic pleasure in agonising the poor woman. There was a primal force in her that was showing itself as she claimed possesion of her mate. The thought was both exhilirating and disturbing. But the true pleasure took root when she noticed Sherry's eyes go to the clearly visible logo on the plastic packets that Max had placed on the floor in front of her:  
  
"TUMBLING TODDLERS  
  
All you could ever want  
  
for those growing bundles of joy..."  
  
Max reckoned that 'Sherry' was going to need a drink real soon... 


End file.
